


Love ‘Em and Leave ‘Em (2)

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Heartbroken Derek Hale, Miscarriage, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek returns when he hears Y/n is moving, but will he be able to salvage his relationship with her?





	Love ‘Em and Leave ‘Em (2)

It had been almost six months since Derek left y/n in his loft, alone, after she told him of the child she was carrying. 

He hated himself. 

He hated himself so much. 

But he thought this was the best thing for her. 

She would be in too much danger if he stayed.

He was in Mexico now. With Cora. 

He wondered if y/n had asked about him, wondered if she knew where he was. 

Then again, y/n wasn’t the desperate kind of girl who cried over men. 

She was strong. She wouldn’t let this stop her. 

Derek knew that and he was grateful for it. 

But his heart was telling him he made the wrong decision.

This could be his new start. 

After losing almost all of his family, maybe y/n could be the one to give him a new one. 

A real one. 

Not a dysfunctional one with an alpha mother, a crazy uncle and family members getting killed left and right.

He never listened his heart though. 

So he stayed in Mexico, even though everything his body was telling him to go back, he still stayed. 

Until the day Lydia called.

_“Hey, Derek. So-umm-I need to tell you, because y/n told me that you slept together”._

Derek didn’t realize anyone knew. 

He thought y/n had kept quiet. 

She probably didn’t even want to speak about him, hating him for leaving her.

“Tell me what, Lydia?” he asked, not wanting to have to hear about the woman he loved, probably having moved on. 

She was beautiful and perfect, sweet and amazing. 

Even pregnant, men would have to be foolish to not want her. 

Just like he was.

_“She’s-umm-she’s moving away”._

Derek jumped up in bed, sitting on the edge as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“What? What do you mean she’s moving? When?”

_“Umm, she said there’s nothing for her here. I don’t know what she meant, but sh-she’s moving. She made me promise not to tell you, but she’s leaving tonight. I thought you should know”, she explained._

“O-ok. I’m-uh-I’m on my way”, he said, rushing to get dressed and hoping he could reach Beacon Hills in time. 

He couldn’t leave things like this. 

He had to fix this. 

He had to let her know he loved her. 

Let her know he wanted this family with her. 

He needed to apologize.

Y/n had already had most of her stuff sent to the house she was going to be living in with her friend, Helena, in Minneapolis.

As she took the last few boxes to her car, planning on driving there, a knock at the door interrupted her. 

She wondered who it could be. 

She’d already said goodbye to the entire pack, Jordan and Peter. Melissa and the Sheriff too.

Opening the door, she was met with the face she had come to hate. 

The face that had ruined her life. 

The face that she never wanted to see ever again.

She stood there, staring at him in rage, Derek able to smell the anger and hatred emanating off her, along with an immense amount of sadness.

“Ca-can I come in?” he asked. 

Y/n said nothing, going back to finish filling up the box and not wanting to speak to him at all.

Derek just stared, already knowing he had done so much damage by leaving, praying there was some way he could salvage this. 

He had been in love with y/n since they met. 

Although he tried to act like he hated her, he couldn’t get over his feelings. 

Even now, most of his thoughts were taken up by her.

“I-uh-I-I-I just wanted to say that I’m sorry”, he said, his voice smaller than ever.

She said nothing, continuing with her task as she tried as hard as she could to block his voice out.

“I-I really am sorry. I shouldn’t have gone. I know that. But I thought it would be safer for you”.

She still said nothing as Derek advanced on her, now standing right behind her, his breath on her neck and hair.

“Please talk to me. I know I shouldn’t have left. Bu-but I’m back now. Ma-maybe we can, you know, try again. I’ll be here for you and the baby. I promise you”.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her tense up at the touch.

“I love you. You know that, right? I shouldn’t have left. But I’ve loved you since we met. I need to make this right. Please, let me make this right”, he pleaded, just wanting her to realize he was so sorry. 

Wanting more than anything for her to stay with him, to let him be a part of the baby’s life, even if he didn’t exactly deserve it.

Still, she didn’t reply. 

She was sobbing silently, tears rolling down her face at his admission. 

But he was too late. 

He was too late for everything and there was no way she would forgive him. 

Not after this.

“Please, just say something. I need you in my life. I need the baby in my life. You can be my family. Please, let me do this. I need to be a part of the child’s life”, he said, almost about to cry at her silence.

She finally turned around, her eyes red and puffy, yet filled with sorrow and rage.

“You’re not gonna be a part of the baby’s life”, she stated, Derek being taken aback. 

He knew what he did was wrong, but she was always a reasonable person. 

He thought for sure she wouldn’t deny the child it’s father.

“B-but it needs a father”, he said, getting angry himself, not wanting to accept being kept away from the baby.

She let out a sob, tears streaking down her face. 

“You’re not going to be a part of the baby’s life. And neither am I. Cos there is no baby”, she whispered, still sobbing, unable to control herself.

“Wh-what do you mean?” he asked, hoping against everything he wouldn’t get the answer he was dreading.

“I mean-I-I-I l-lost my ba-baby”, she stuttered out, losing control of herself and falling to the floor, sobbing and crying over her loss.

Derek just stared at the woman he loved. 

The woman he abandoned. 

The woman who was supposed to be carrying his child. 

The woman who had just told him his child died.

“You ha-had a mis-miscar-rriage?” he choked out, already beginning to cry himself. 

He had lost all of his family in the fire. 

Now he had lost his child before he could even hold it.

“Wh-when?”

“Last month. I was just-I was trying to get home and I felt this pain. They said-they said my baby died. I lost my ba-a-by”, she sobbed out, unable to hold back her grief. 

Derek’s heart broke. 

The love of his life had lost his child. 

He wasn’t there for her when it happened. 

He shouldn’t have left her.

“Did-did they say h-how?”

She nodded, wiping her face, steeling herself, knowing she couldn’t let him get to her. She had to be strong.

“Yea-umm-I went to Deaton. He said a vampire and werewolf can’t have children. The DNA just doesn’t mix”, she said, going back to the box and continuing to fill it up, willing the tears away as she fought to remain in control of her emotions. 

“I-I’m sorry. I should have been there. I shouldn’t have left. I’m so sorry, y/n.”

She finished packing up the box and turned to the alpha.

“Don’t be, Derek. Don’t be sorry. You got what you wanted. You didn’t want a child? Well, now it’s gone”.

He opened his mouth to interrupt, but she continued before he could say anything.

“You can go back to Mexico. You can go back to whatever the fuck you want, Derek. Don’t pretend like you give a shit”.

He looked at her in pain, hating that she thought this, but she had a right to think of him in this way.

“You know, I knew you hated me. But I never thought you would stoop low enough to make me think you like me, just so you could fuck me and then abandon me and your child. I get your family died, but that gives you no excuse to be the biggest piece of trash in the world”, she spat, hatred and anger filling her entire body.

“N-no. I do love you. I promise you. You have to believe me. I love you so much”, he pleaded. 

She rolled her eyes. 

She wouldn’t believe his lies anymore. 

If she wasn’t so clouded with grief and anger, maybe she would’ve been able to sense the undying love he had for her, stronger than anything she’d ever feel. 

But the pain was too strong, blocking out any other emotion other than her own hatred for the man in front of her. 

“Yea. Ok, Derek. If you show your love by abandoning people, I don’t really want it”, she said, pushing past him and opening the door.

“Please don’t go. We can make this work. I should have been there. I know. But I love you so much. I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Just, please don’t leave me”, he begged, not wanting to lose the last piece of family he had.

She walked up to him, the alpha having some hope she was going to choose him, a hopeful smile on his face.

“Derek, I hate you. I hate everything about you. We will never make it work. There will never be a me and you. There will never be anything between us. I hate you more than I have ever hated anything else. I will never allow myself to love you again. I will never let myself feel the pain you put me through. So go fuck yourself!”

With that, she walked out of the door and out of his life, leaving him there sobbing, knowing he had lost the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

Knowing he had lost the child she had previously been carrying. 

Knowing his dumb decision had cost him the love she once felt for him, now replaced with hatred. 

He sobbed in the empty room, just as she did when he abandoned her.


End file.
